


hold me till I fall asleep

by takemebacktothenightwemet



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cazzie, F/F, Fluff, Smut, UCLA, they met at uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemebacktothenightwemet/pseuds/takemebacktothenightwemet
Summary: Izzie noticed it, noticed it more than anything. The little touches here and there, a nudge or a brush. When they were alone, and when they were in a room full of people, it was just how Casey acted.And it drove Izzie nuts.orThe 5 times Casey touches Izzie, and the 1 time she confronts her about it.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 481





	hold me till I fall asleep

Izzie noticed it, noticed it more than anything. The little touches here and there, a nudge or a hold. When they were alone, and when they were in a room full of people, it was just how Casey acted.

And it drove Izzie nuts.

\--

Movie night, the track team’s bimonthly event completed with an array of snacks, half of which would end up crushed into the carpet.

Casey and Izzie were seated at the back, both squished onto a bean bag Izzie had brought from her dorm room, a bag of popcorn resting by their feet. They paid attention to Alice as she introduced the film, _Australia,_ and Casey sighed playfully at the mention of Nicole Kidman.

The lights flickered off, plunging them into a slight darkness before the movie started. Izzie knew the proximity between her and Casey was close to nought, but it was soon reduced even further. Casey leaned down to grab a handful of popcorn, before coming back up and consequently lifting an arm over Izzie’s shoulders.

Whether it was for comfort purposes or otherwise, Izzie didn’t know. What she did know was how her heartbeat increased twofold, and so did the fear that Casey would hear it. Her fingers brushed against the skin of her arm, and Izzie felt herself settling into the embrace. Her head moved to tuck under Casey’s chin, and their entire bodies were pressed together.

As a result, Izzie found herself distracted, unsure of the plot and soon she felt herself drifting to sleep. Too content in Casey’s hold to try and force her eyes open, so she let them shut, and her breathing evened out.

It wasn’t unusual for the two to act like this, and so no one brought it up. Even when the credits rolled and Izzie jolted awake at the sudden brightness, no one battled an eyelid. She stretched out her limbs, the motion limited as Casey’s arm still rested around her shoulders.

“Hey sleepyhead.”

Izzie responded to Casey’s smirk with a sheepish expression, turning it into a yawn. Neither of them moved until the teasing began from their Captain, and Casey pulled away. It was something along the lines of ‘Lovebirds’ that caused the contact to break, until Casey offered Izzie a hand to help her to her feet.

“We should go to bed, it’s late.”

Izzie nodded, ignoring her mind’s protests. She wanted Casey against her, not a millimetre between them, but she pushed the thought away and let herself be led from the room. The rest of the girls called out a goodbye, and Izzie replied with a small wave before she disappeared out of sight.

Casey held her hand the entire way back to her dorm, it was torture.

\--

_God, midterms._

With Midterms came exams, and with exams came Izzie’s attempt at distracting herself from any form of studying.

This distraction came from Casey’s touch.

Izzie’s head rested in Casey’s lap, a pen twisting between her fingers as she stared at the half empty page of her notebook. She looked up at the girl above her, lip caught between her teeth in concentration and Izzie failed to notice the drop of Casey’s hand, falling on the locks of her hair.

Casey let her fingers brush through, untangling the knots and letting her nails drag across Izzie’s scalp. The movement made her tense for a split second, before Izzie relaxed, almost too much.

She knew any attempt at work now would end in failure, so she pushed the notebook off her bent legs and let out a huff. Casey took it as frustration, rather than the actual thing Izzie was feeling.

“Too much studying?” Casey asked, eyes still trained on her own work.

Izzie nodded, feeling the tug of her eyelids and straining to keep them open. As Casey’s nails dug in that little bit harder, Izzie felt a whimper form at the back of her throat, swallowing to keep it quiet.

She could hear the faint noise of the TV Casey had put on in the background, volume turned down to 4, and tried to focus on that instead. The murmurs were distinct but not enough to take her attention away, so she stared up until their eyes met.

Casey smiled down at her, letting them bathe in the moment before she turned back to her laptop. Izzie wondered how easy it would be for Casey to lean down and kiss her, how little movement it would take.

She cleared her throat to rid the thoughts from her mind. “I’m bored.” Izzie tried to sound normal, but a part of her brain convinced her it was strained.

“This is supposed to be boring.”

“Then let’s do something fun.”

“Like what?”

All the while Casey’s hand didn’t move from its position, still trailing through Izzie’s hair even though it was smoothed out. Izzie thought for a moment, letting her eyes drift from Casey’s and up towards the ceiling.

“Run?”

“We always run, we never stop running.”

Izzie sat up, drawing Casey’s fingers away from her and resting back on her lap. She let a mischievous expression take over, and Casey raised an eyebrow at the sight. “We could race?”

Casey released a breath, closing her laptop and accepting the fact that neither of them were going to get any studying done today. “Fine.”

And even when her lungs were almost giving out, Izzie couldn’t shake the feeling of Casey. No matter how far away she ran, the touch was still imprinted on her skin.

\--

Izzie hated her roommate.

She hated the sporadic visits from her boyfriend and their constant PDA. It forced Izzie out of her own room and into the comfort of Casey’s.

There was no warning, just the revelation of his arrival which sent her eyes rolling. She fired off a quick text to Casey, barely bothering to read her reply before she left. Izzie could hear the giggles before she even shut the door, and if an ounce of jealousy rose in her chest, she pushed it straight back down.

“God I hate them.” Izzie groaned, taking in the dim light of Casey’s room and her position under the covers.

Casey pulled back the duvet, patting the space beside her and shifting across the mattress as Izzie laid down. It was already gone midnight, and Casey only switched on her nightlight for Izzie’s arrival, so she leaned over to turn it off.

Izzie’s eyelids began to drift shut, but darted open as Casey turned over and threw an arm over her stomach. They’d cuddled in bed before, in fact almost every night Izzie had stayed there, but this time was different.

She felt Casey draw circles on her skin, just above the dip of her bellybutton. The touch so light but so present, it almost tickled but Casey increased the pressure. It wasn’t low enough to be misconstrued, no matter how much Izzie wanted it to be.

There was no distance between them, Casey’s knees folded into the back of Izzie’s and nose buried into her hair. Izzie placed her hand over Casey’s, a movement that caused Casey to push into her further.

Izzie had no control over the biological effects happening to her body, couldn’t help her heated flushed skin and thanked god Casey couldn’t see it. Izzie knew how easy it would be, to push Casey’s hand down to the waistband of her pyjamas, but she also knew how wrong it would be.

So instead she listened, heard Casey’s breathing even out and felt her grip loosen.

It made Izzie want to weep with frustration. When she first met Casey, these feelings lay dormant, hidden for months before they bubbled at the surface.

Now it was all Izzie could think about, the way Casey looked at her, touched her, smiled, laughed, Casey this Casey that, _Casey, Casey, Casey._

She knew it would be hours before she could drift, so Izzie stared at the dark space in front of her, mind wandering before she could stop.

\--

Stretching, as part of their fitness regime, was vital.

5 minutes before every session, the girls would gather for stretching exercises, this time Casey was facing Izzie, stretching out her arms and watching Izzie mirror the action.

“You’re doing that wrong.” Casey stated, seeing Izzie’s focus snap onto her.

“What? No I’m not.” It was playful, but the challenge gave Izzie an edge to her voice.

Casey stepped closer, placing her hands on Izzie’s hips and shifting her weight to the other foot. Izzie, dazed, let her. She moved willingly, hating the reaction of her body and trying to keep it hidden. “There you go.”

She felt the pull at her muscle as Casey adjusted her stance, a cocky smirk on her face which Izzie shook her head at. “You just love being right don’t you?” Izzie teased.

Casey hadn’t moved her hands away, and she squeezed Izzie’s sides playfully. Izzie noted that there had never been more perfect a time for her to cease her opportunity and kiss the girl in front of her. She kept that thought to herself.

Casey pulled back when the Coach called them over, and Izzie fiddled with her ponytail as she listened. Casey was leaning her weight so her shoulder brushed up against Izzie’s, whether the move was intentional or not Izzie couldn’t tell.

She tried to pay attention, but instead she watched her Coach’s mouth move up and down whilst trying to ignore how close Casey was. This crush was messing with her mind, with her life, she wanted it over.

Distance was the first thing that popped into her head, so for the rest of practise she shied away from Casey’s every move. Keeping her focus on the track and the track alone, every time her thoughts wandered she snapped right back to reality.

It was a start, but the confused looks Casey was giving her every time she moved away made her feel guilty.

\--

They stormed regionals. Casey took the win for the 200m, Izzie for the 100m, and they blew the relay out the water.

The University of Oregon had some standard bars on campus, and that’s where the team found themselves a few hours after. Captain Tasha got the first round in, and with the clink of glasses they were underway.

Izzie’s mind was still reeling from her win, and with the alcohol slowly making its way through her bloodstream, she knew that wouldn’t change. Casey, of course, was seated next to her, but based on Izzie’s recent attitude there was distance between them.

The team had noticed the change over the past week, but Izzie brushed off every comment. Casey seemed aware of her actions, so there was no hand placed over hers, and no arm draped over Izzie’s shoulders. But as each glass was drained of its contents, Casey let her guard down.

She felt the hand on her thigh before she saw it, already buzzed Izzie didn’t push her away. Casey was on the same level, and it ended with Izzie’s body leaning against hers.

It started near her knee, but as the evening progressed it moved further up, and Izzie found it increasingly harder to form a sentence. Someone asked her a question, and avoiding a reply she buried her face into Casey’s neck. She could feel the vibrations from Casey’s laughter, and in her inebriated state Izzie wanted to stay there forever.

“I should probably get this one to bed.” Casey helped Izzie stand from her seat, the girl leaning her weight on Casey as she wrapped an arm around Izzie’s waist. She’d noticed the yawns and the deep breaths. “See you guys tomorrow.”

They left with a chorus of farewell’s sounding out behind them, the group dwindling as a few others had already gone to sleep.

Tasha shook her head, downing her drink and leaning back in her seat. “Those two need to fuck already.”

The rest of the team couldn’t agree more.

\--

Casey stormed into her room without warning, Izzie was pulling on her jumper and startled at the sudden entrance.

‘Hey, sorry! It’s just the team sheet for Nationals is going up in 10 minutes, and you weren’t responding to my texts so I just…” Izzie wasn’t meeting her eye, in fact she was looking anywhere but. So Casey continued. “What’s wrong?”

“What? Nothing.” Izzie turned to straighten out her duvet.

Casey stepped closer and placed a hand over Izzie’s arm, trying to convince her to turn around, instead the girl flinched and Casey drew back as if she’d been burned. “Iz-”

“I’m fine, what’s up?” Izzie attempted a laugh, but it was so forced.

“You’re obviously not.” Casey crossed her arms over her chest.

“Casey leave it.” She was getting annoyed, frustrated. The words so close to the tip of her tongue, and she knew there wasn’t much between keeping it in and letting it out.

“No, I want you to tell me what’s wrong.”

Izzie sighed, letting her gaze fall to the ground. There was a long pause before she opened her mouth again, every inch of her body protesting what she was about to say. “I just don’t get why you need to touch me all the time, that’s all.” Spoken so casually, but Casey could hear the strain in her voice and put further distance between them.

Casey let her arms fall down by her side, realisation flickered over her face. “That’s why you’ve been so weird.” It wasn’t a question, something in Casey’s mind clicked and she fiddled with the edge of her sleeves, pulling them over her hands. The tension between them was palpable, and Casey gulped. “God if I made you so uncomfortable why didn’t you just say?”

Izzie spun on her heel as she felt the hurt in Casey’s words, taking in her almost pained expression and wanting the ground to swallow her up. She had subconsciously moved closer, the pull towards Casey too much to ignore.

“It’s not that-”

“Then what is it Izzie?”

The rare use of her full name caused Izzie’s eyes to snap up to Casey’s, seeing the anger in them, the impatience. Izzie’s breathing was uneven, and in a moment of thoughtlessness she surged up to press her lips against Casey’s.

Casey stumbled, but caught herself and steadied them both. She didn’t pull away, she kissed back. Her hands fell to Izzie’s waist and she pulled the girl against her, Izzie threw her arms around Casey’s neck.

Drawing away, Casey pressed her forehead to Izzie’s, unable to hide the smile on her face.

Casey opened her mouth to speak, but at the sight of Izzie’s eyes thought better of it and instead kissed her again. This time it was more desperate, hands wandering and Casey brushed her tongue against Izzie’s. A moan formed in her throat and she didn’t repress it, the sound egged Casey on and she began to walk them backwards.

The back of Izzie’s knees hit her bed, and Casey searched for any uncertainty on Izzie’s face before guiding her onto the mattress, Casey falling on top.

Izzie’s legs instinctively wrapped around Casey’s hips as Casey connected their lips once again. She loved Casey taking control, loved the feeling of Casey on her and played with the tufts of hair at the back of Casey’s head.

Kisses began to trail down Izzie’s neck, the presence of teeth caused her hips to buck. So, Casey slotted a thigh between her legs and it made her gasp. “You drive me crazy.” Casey didn’t stop her ministrations, so Izzie carried on talking. “Every time you’d touch me, I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

Casey pulled back, staring at Izzie’s hooded eyes and dazed expression. “Did you think about this?” She moved one of her hands down to Izzie’s stomach, drawing circles the same way she had weeks prior. It made Izzie tense as she reached the waistband of her leggings, toying with the edge.

Izzie nodded, shutting her eyes as Casey sucked a mark onto the skin of her neck, her fingertips pushing under the elastic ever so slightly. Izzie tugged at the ends of her hair, trying to grab at anything to keep her grounded.

“Don’t tease.” She breathed out, and opened her eyes to see Casey’s smirk.

They kept their eyes locked as Casey pushed up the edge of her jumper. Izzie lifted her arms and the article of clothing was pulled off her body, revealing her bare chest underneath. Casey bit her lip at the sight, running her hands up and down Izzie’s sides. All the while Izzie grinded against her thigh.

“Fuck.” She muttered, before leaning down and enclosing her lips around Izzie’s nipple.

Izzie’s hands flew to her head, moaning Casey’s name and writhing beneath her. Casey sat back to pull her t-shirt off before leaning down to kiss Izzie’s stomach. The feeling of her bare skin against Casey made her want more, and she lifted her hips to aid Casey’s removal of her leggings.

It left her exposed, and for a split second she felt the insecurity rise in her chest. But then Casey leant down, pressing her lips along Izzie’s thigh and pausing as she reached her destination. She looked up and saw Izzie staring down at her. “Is this okay?” Casey whispered.

Izzie couldn’t do anything but nod, unable to string a sentence together or form any word. So she watched as Casey swiped over her slit with her tongue, pleasure surging through her body.

“Shit, Casey.” She moaned, fingers gripping the bedsheet.

Casey pushed apart her thighs, wrapping her lips around Izzie’s clit and sucking. She flicked her tongue over the bundle of nerves and sent Izzie’s hips rocketing up, an endless stream of moans coming from her.

Casey replaced her mouth with her fingers, teasing Izzie’s entrance as she moved back up her body. Izzie groaned as she tasted herself on Casey’s tongue, burying her face in Casey’s neck and tangling a hand through her hair as Casey brushed over her clit once again.

“That-that feels so good.” Izzie breathed, grip tightening when Casey pushed a finger into her.

Casey began to move her hand and Izzie matched the rhythm, grinding down with desperation. It was good, but not enough.

“More.” A beg, and it made Casey tense.

She responded with a second finger, palm pressing against Izzie’s clit. Casey brought her lips back to her nipple, teeth grazing over the skin and Izzie arched her back.

Izzie knew Casey was turned on, she could hear it in her breathing and could feel her slight grinding against her thigh. Though her leggings were still on, Izzie trailed a hand down and pushed it past the waistband, much to the pleasure of Casey.

She was so wet, and Izzie supressed a moan at the feeling. Casey tensed above her, curling her fingers into Izzie as she felt herself approaching the edge. Izzie rubbed, knowing it would be enough for Casey to cum, and impatient to rid her of her clothing.

“Izzie, baby…” It came out as a whine, and the name was enough for Izzie to peak.

“Fuck, I’m coming!”

Her body tensed and mouth opened as the pleasure racked through her, digging her nails into Casey’s back. She watched Casey fall not long after, still moving against her hand to ease her down from her orgasm. She captured Izzie’s lips in a sloppy kiss, before trailing down her cheek.

Casey removed her fingers, and before she could wipe them Izzie took her wrist and brought them into her mouth. Casey’s pupils dilated at the sight, biting her lip as Izzie sucked.

“God you’re so hot.” It made Izzie blush, and Casey dropped back onto the bed, lying next to Izzie with her gaze still on her.

Izzie shifted to move on top of her, changing the dynamic and toying at Casey’s sports bra. “I want this off.” She whispered.

Casey didn’t protest, pulling the garment away from her body and leaving her chest exposed. Izzie couldn’t draw her eyes away.

“Anything else?” She teased, but the cocky smile only increasing as Izzie’s fingers reached the string of her shorts, raising an eyebrow at Casey in question. “Go for it.” She brushed her lips against Izzie’s ear.

Izzie went to push them down, but before she could her door was thrown open without warning, causing them both to grab the duvet in panic and cover their bodies.

“Hey Iz have you seen the-OH MY GOD.”

“Alice what are you doing!?” Izzie shouted, Casey buried against her, face out of sight.

“Shit I’m sorry!” Her teammate lowered her volume. “Who is that?”

Casey released a deep breath before turning over, revealing herself. “Hey Alice.” She grimaced, watching the girl’s expression switch from panic to amusement.

“Oh my god Casey? Fucking finally.” Alice stared in disbelief. “Wait till I tell-”

“Get out!” Izzie pointed towards the door, making sure the covers were still comfortably over her.

Alice backed up, pulling her phone out her pocket and immediately began typing. She winked at them before exiting, shutting the door behind her. Izzie let out a sigh of relief that turned into laughter as she looked at Casey.

“Well that’s one way of breaking it to them.”

Casey smirked, pulling the duvet away from them. She sent a quick glance towards the door, before switching her attention back to Izzie. “Forget about them.” She knew Izzie would be experiencing some uncertainty, she could see it in her eyes, so Casey set to distract her. “Now, where were we?”

Izzie shook her head, the distance between them disappearing.


End file.
